<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prophecies by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070339">The Prophecies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight's stared at the wall of prophecies long enough to have an understanding of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina | Number Seven/Naveen | Number Eight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prophecies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somehow this didn't get posted here. This is Day 14, and I swear it was done on that day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight found the wall of prophecies after Reynold died. He’d trace the depictions of the others, wonder where they were. There were some that he was pretty sure he knew what number they were. One, Two, probably Three, and that was Four(?) maybe. The first time he saw his prophecy… he had to get rid of it. If he broke the image, maybe he’d keep it from happening. And he could stand looking at the image of how he was going to die.</p><p>                Marina saved him. He’d been stabbed through the chest like the prophecy had predicted. They stopped it. He had slipped up. They didn’t know Setrakus Ra could take their appearances, but it left Eight with a lingering thought: could he shapeshift to look like others?</p><p>                There was something familiar about Five’s island. Eight didn’t like it, even before the alligator creature emerged from the water. Five’s a traitor, and Eight should hate that, but he seemed so lost and confused.</p><p>                He didn’t think he’d make a choice about his death. That he would choose to save Nine. That watching Five flying at Nine reminded him too much of Reynolds death, and he couldn’t let that happen again. <em>That</em> was how he died. And this time Marina couldn’t save him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>